Charcoal, Sulfur and Saltpetre
by Ms.ImmaGine
Summary: Former CIA agent Samantha Hicks arrives in Charming town and infiltrates SAMCRO to get her revenge against the real IRA, but fate takes her through an unexpected path in which a certain 6'4" tall, scraggy beard biker frustrates her plans with a simple thing called love.
1. Prologue

**6 July 2008, 03:56 A.M -** **New York City Airport**

She stared wearily at the backpack on her legs. No matter how many times a person has traveled the feeling of having forgotten something always remained. Her fingers absently toyed with the leprechaun keychain hanging from one of the zippers while her eyes wandered to the aircrafts in the courtyard. The raindrops running down the glass clouded the view a bit. 

"You could've at least said goodbye" 

Samantha nearly jumped from her sit at the deep voice. She didn't have to turn around to know who the person was or that it had spoken to her, even though, she did. 

Towering beside her was a man whose beauty intimidated everyone in some way. Maybe it was how his sharp cheekbones combined with his prominent jaw line gave an air of seriousness or how his raven black hair slid past his broad shoulders enriching even so the tan in his skin. For her, the intimidation was on the way his deep blue eyes appeared to read your soul in just one glance. 

Not one of the passengers siting near the dreamy eyed women seemed capable of keeping their eyes away from the new figure. But only God knew if it was his stunning beauty, the number of scars or the not fully healed injuries that appeared where there were no clothes to cover that attracted their attention. 

"I'm sorry Prince" her wandering eyes focused on his penetrating ones as she gently placed her hand on his thigh. "I couldn't risk giving you any type of information at the hospital it was crowded with agents and military. My cover would've been blown." 

The coldness in his eyes faded as he reached his good hand and placed on her cheek "You look beautiful!" his voice was full of tenderness "Sometimes I miss you like this you know? Like yourself! Like the little badass with different eye colors devil I met 20 years ago" he laughed "It's been a long time since I saw the real Samantha Hicks" he didn't try to hide the brotherly smile that spread across his face "I deeply hope she stays for good!" 

She smiled weakly "I missed the old me too" his hand slid from her cheek to place her coal black hair behind the ear "It's been a long time since I got to be Samantha Hicks. It might take a while to catch the hang of it" It was incredible how easy it was to smile with him, no matter how much time had passed. 

He pulled her against him for a tight hug or as tight as their damaged bodies would permit "Be honest with me" he began barely above a whisper "Where are you going?" 

"A small town in North California called Charming" she responded a bit defeated. 

He always knew when she was lying even when she wrote him letters, like the one she left on the hospital 3 hours ago saying she was going on a vacation to Zimbabwe to better regain her health. 

"Please, don't tell me you're going after that motorcycle club. I thought you learned your lesson the first time you got involved with them Seven!" he pressed her a bit tighter. 

"Hey! I didn't get caught okay? Someone ratted me out and we know who it was!" she pushed herself away from him to stare at his eyes. 

"I don't give a fuck at what happened there! All that I care about is that you got hurt pretty bad by those bastards and your fucking superiors took an eternity to send the rescue team!" his voice was still at a whispering level. 

"I know you love what you do Seven 'cause I do too but you need to see that, for them, you are expendable" 

"Thanks Prince! You always know how to cheer me up! How naïve do you think I am?" she punched him in the forearm without force. 

"Then why the hell are you going after this club again? Don't you think they will recognize you? I don't have the stomach to see you almost dead again. Call me whatever you want I don't give a shit!" he closed his eyes with a force that made Samantha know he was reliving the moments of terror that occurred almost eight months ago. 

She intertwined their fingers and squeezed them until he was looking at her once again "I'm sorry Prince" her voice sounded as guilty as the looked she shared with him "This is just something I wanna do for me!" A lonely tear escaped by the corner of her eye" I will never be able to live with myself knowing that _**they**_ are out there, living a normal life after all _ **they**_ did to me!" 

He dried her tear with his shirt sleeve "If you say that this is something you gotta do then you do it!" he smiled sadly "But promise me one thing" 

"Anything" 

"Don't do any Kamikaze shit!" his features were completely serious. 

"Hey!" she sounded offended. 

"Hey nothing! I'm asking you to not act on your anger and for once…just this once, let your prodigy brain work!" he poked her forehead with his index. 

"Thanks one more time for killing my ego!" she laughed "But I promise I'll try!" 

_**This is the final call for flight CA628 to Sacramento.**_

"I guess that's me!" 

And like 12 years ago they were standing face to face for a farewell they had no idea how long it was going to last. That was the biggest flaw for working to the government. You didn't get a normal life. 

"Here" he reached inside his dark blue shirt and extracted a long golden chain form it "I want you to keep this. It has been my lucky charm for years now and it's time it helped another person" hanging from it was a round pendant whose image was none less then St. Patrick. 

"No Ciaran! Absolutely not! It's the only thing you have left from your father, I could never accept that! Ever!" she pushed his hands away from her. 

"Sam" there was those hypnotic blue eyes mesmerizing her "you're the only family I have left! You're the only thing I care about! So take it" he placed above her head adjusting it in her chest "That whey you can always have a little piece of me wherever you go" 

"I will only accept in the condition that you will come seek for it" 

"Deal" his laugh wasn't so true "You take care of yourself, alright? I love you." He pulled her in a brotherly hug were anyone looking in their direction would be thrill by the scene. 

"I always have and always will love you!" 

Ciaran pressed one last lingering tender kiss against her forehead "Take care!" 

Before boarding the plane she glanced back one last time to see the brother that fate successfully placed in her life staring straight at her. One last wave and she entered the tunnel. 

"Charming town…I hope you're as charming as your name 'cause God know I need a break."

 **oOoOoOo**


	2. Chapter I

**A/N: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of its characters…**

* * *

 **10 July 2008, 01:06 A.M – Carefree Hostel**

"For Christ's sake!" 

Samantha was beginning to go insane. Her lovable neighbor had a habit of bringing a man home every night to screw around. For Sam, even the headboard against the drywall wasn't so inconvenient; everyone should have a little fun once in a while, but the fact that her neighbor was a screamer type of girl complicated things. 

She tried several kinds of strategies to not hear them going on, like listening to the TV at full volume, music with earphones, cooking, cleaning, banging pots together but nothing appeared to quiet the disgraced moans that her neighbor cared to provide. The louder Sam protested the worse she yelled back, it would be ok to guess that her neighbor was a very competitive human being. 

"All I'm asking is for one night of peace people! One freaking night!" the black haired girl shouted banging her fist against the stupid wall. If on cue her neighbor began shouting "faster Jax, faster _"_

After everything that happened in Ireland, Sam wasn't able to get a full night's sleep 'cause of the images that drifted to her dreams. Her sanity couldn't take another full night of moaning and screaming. Picking a pack of cigars above the table the two eyed colored girl slammed the door in its frame and descended de corridor towards the exit of the building " _Hostels are great! Hostels are cheap_!" she mimicked her brother Ciaran "Last time I ever take his advice!" 

Huffing impatiently she sat at the first steps of the metal staircase and placed a cigarette between her bloodshot lips wishing desperately to inhale the smoke. Either that would calm her nerves down or she would succumb to her temptations and give the lassie next door a great food poisoning to calm her fucking pussy down. 

When the lighter reached the tip with tobacco, the noise of metal scratching against metal didn't produce a flame "Don't do this to me" she tried a few more times and nothing "Fuck" the plastic lighter flew feet's away. 

Staring straight ahead where the lighter fell Seven noticed that the view from the building was something dreamlike, in fact, the entire town of Charming was for what she saw the last days. It was like the city had stopped in time and wouldn't permit the world innovations and technology to cease its traditions and its residents didn't look concerned about this. But Sam knew that this was all **SAMCRO's** doing **.** There was nothing going on that they didn't know of. From the files she read about the city, the club had a percentage of profit in almost all shops that they permitted to open. When in contact with **SAMBEL** in the past,it wasn't much different. 

"Fucking night" she muttered putting the cancer cylinder back inside his box with its companions. 

Heavy footsteps echoed through the hall. 

"Here Darling" a hand holding a lit cigar emerged right in front of her reflecting eyes. 

"My savior!" she yelped with pleasure "Your charity just saved my sanity and my neighbor's life!" The smoke barely touched her throat before descending to the lungs where it spread to all empty spaces. Immediately a calm wave spread over her body relaxing every one of her tense muscles. 

"Tough day?" the individual sat right beside her making their tights touch by the lack of space on the step. 

Even with her eyes closed she could sense that he had a cigar to himself "Got no problems with the sun, my enemy lies in the room next door" 

"How come?" 

Once her muscles were all normal again she began puffing the smoke in tiny rings, her eyes wondered to the stranger's direction for the first time that night. Thank God she had! The person sitting near her was extraordinarily beautiful. His shoulder length blond hair was pushed behind his ears making it easier for her to notice how delicate his features were, even behind a messy beard. The gentle smile that began spreading in his face when he noticed that she was checking him out made her mind wonder away to Ciaran, _her prince_. 

It was strange how much this man resembled so much her brother! The same concerned smile that would make every woman go weak in the knees, the eyes loaded with emotions the made one crumble in pity, the "I know I'm beautiful" expressions that always tempted her in punching him and worst of all his attitude. If they were twin brothers they wouldn't have so much alike. It made her wonder if this men had suffered in the past like Ciaran had. 

"Wait a minute! It's you!" the gears of her brains began working again as she pointed her skinny pale fingers holding the cigar to him. 

"Me what?" his smile was long gone by now. He reached behind his back. 

"You're the men that my neighbor brought home tonight! I saw you entering her room when I got home today!" 

She recalled her neighbor walking hand to hand with a guy wearing baggy jeans, white T shirt and a leather vest with a giant reaper patched on it. Shit! How did she not notice before? They had arrived in a motorcycle and he was wearing a vest with the reaper! It was definitely a **SAMCRO** screwing her neighbor! Irony is a bitch. 

The God beside her didn't have a pretty face on, he most certainty didn't appreciate what was happening and assumed she was an insane human being. He still maintained his hand behind his back for her terror. 

So maybe she didn't handle the situation like she was supposed to. She needed to figure out a way to reverse it and gain his trust. 

"Sorry" she unconsciously shivered in fear. All she didn't need was a new gunshot wound "You were on room 5 just now, am I right?" 

What the hell was that? Why did she shiver? All psychological exams she took at the hospital guaranteed her superiors that she was fine, no permanent damage were done to either her body or her mind. Otherwise they wouldn't have discharged her bruised ass out of the hospital so quickly. Would they? 

"Yeah" he still looked suspicious. 

"I know how creepy this will sound but listen out" her hands spread against her tight to show him she meant no harm. "I unfortunately live in room 6 and for the last 3 days I can't sleep because my neighbor, the woman who you just fucked, decided to report everything she did in bed by screaming it to the entire building!" 

He still looked distrustful. 

" _faster Jax, faster!"_ she mimicked the screams form earlier " I'm guessing you're Jax!" 

He kept staring at her a bit longer before retrieving his hand back to his thigh and bursting out a really hard laughter. Who would've guessed? 

"Since I know who you are…I'm Seven" she extended her hand towards him. 

"Seven?" 

"Got it when I was a kid, never renounced" his eyes lingered at hers a few more seconds as if debating with himself. 

"It's called _heterochromia_ " 

Samantha was more than used to people staring at her because her left eye was a shallow shade of blue while the right one was a deep brown almost black color. When she was growing up the other kids in the orphanage wouldn't get too near her afraid of what they could get from her, because for them it was a disease. It took 2 years of loneliness and the arriving of Ciaran to change everything. 

"When a kid I used to tell the others that it was a mutation" 

"It's beautiful" 

A tint of red crept into her cheeks "Thanks" 

His cellphone began ringing in his pocket "I gotta take this" 

She nodded in comprehension and watched as he descended the stairs to lean against his Harley. By the look on his face things weren't according to his will. He groaned a few words into the mobile before pocking it once more. 

"I gotta go Darling" in two large steps he was at the base of the staircase. 

"No problem, I appreciated the conversation" she winked "It's was nice to know the guy who pleasures my neighbor and keeps me up all night!" 

He grinned "I'm all about the pleasure Darling" he began walking towards his Harley. When seated he yelled "What if I came to pick you here tomorrow night and show you around?" 

"It sounds like a marvelous idea but I'm going to be working tomorrow night!" 

"Where?" 

"Live Canvas" 

A satisfied smile spread in his face "I'm coming at 8". 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**


	3. Chapter II

**A/N: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of its characters…**

* * *

 **11 July 2008, 08:12 P.M – Live Canvas**

When the roar of the Harley died out the air was filled with the buzzing noise of tattoo guns. Despite being a Friday night the streets were already empty, something not so unusual in Charming. The emotions that invaded Jax's mind made him remind of a woman that was buried in a deep and obscure place inside his head. 

Despite the darkness of the night, given to the three burned poles on the streets, one could notice that inside the tinted windows of the shop the open sign was still turned. As soon as he stepped into the shop the sound of buzzing got mixed with the jazz echoing from the speakers. Although it has been a couple of years since he last came here, nothing had changed. 

The room itself was pretty remarkable. All the walls were covered in drawings, portraits, fans and masks that were undoubtedly made by the tattoo artists employed in the shop. Each masterpiece held a unique characteristic that made it easy to know with arts belonged to the same person, besides the fact that each different art adorned a different station, being three rooms the total. Only one of the three stations had an individual working diligently on a customer. 

Jax took a sit at the leather couch and felt his gaze travel to the opened door that lead to a concentrating woman working on a girl's ribcage. He took his time to run his eyes from her breasts to her face, and from the look on teenager's face it wasn't painless. In the meantime, the man who brought the art of tattoo to Charming town was finishing some paperwork before calling it for the day when his brown eyes sighted the figure in the couch. 

He immediately dropped the pen on the wood table and made his way to the lobby "Jax Teller!" his muscled arms opened for a hug "Long time no see my boy!" 

As soon as the blond men rose from the couch he was engulfed in a hug full of affection "sorry Lawlor, a lot of shit went down in the club" 

"I know!" his ringed hand clasped the youngers shoulder in an unspoken support "So what brings you here? Anything this old men can help?" 

Nobody ever knew how old Lawlor really was. Since he appeared in the city many years ago he already had a long white braid and a scraggly beard below the chest. 

"Nah, we're good now!" he smiled warmly "But I've been thinking for a while and I want to increase a few things on my father's tattoo." 

Unconsciously Jax's gaze went to the girls inside the station. The blacked clothed figure's back was turned to him to be more exact. 

"I would offer my services since the original drawing is mine, but it seems you already met my new artist." He smirked. 

The first time Jax ever set foot in the shop was with his old friend Opie. They were both 15 at the time and his father had just passed away in an accident and Lawlor had set foot in Charming to open a shop. Without asking any question to the boy who had appeared, the old man scribbled the design that was asked and did the tattoo, independent if the boy was or not a minor. They both knew that this was a way to not say goodbye to the great man that Mister Mayhem had taken. That's when Jax discovered that Lawlor and his father had served time together back in the days. 

"But I have a few conditions before accepting this treason" 

Hesitantly Jax's eyes left the women and stared straight to the nearly black ones. 

"I would like to do the drawing" 

"That's fair" 

"It's on the house" 

"No!" 

"Then have a great night!" the old man turned his back and began walking towards the office. 

"Fine!" his tone completely defeated. 

"Thought so! And last but not least I want you to swear that you'll not harm this girl in any way! She's has skills that I've been looking for a long time!" 

"I promise to do my best" he tried his hard to maintain a straight face. 

"I'll personally cut you balls off!" 

The staring contest maintained until the buzzing sound died out. 

"Done! I'm just going to clean it up and you can look it in the mirror!" the voice was recognizable to Jax. 

"It's amazing!" the girl shrieked "Its way better than what I imagined" 

"I'm glad" 

The tattoo artist began cleaning her station while the young girl admired the new art in her body. It was funny how Samantha always felt proud when a client was satisfied with her work. Especially if it was a drawing of her own. 

"Here's a sheet with instructions on how you take care of you new tattoo!" 

The girl gladly put it in her purse "Who do I pay?" 

"You can go to the office in the back and talk with old man there" 

"Thanks!" 

Hearing all the conversation from the reception Lawlor winked to Jax before walking towards the station the girls were talking. 

"Old man? "he leaned against the doorframe "Nobody respects me anymore! Just because one has white hair doesn't mean his old" 

"Yes!" Seven didn't bother to turn around "But when a person remembers you of Mun Ha there's no argument." 

The girl was laughing hysterically. 

"She's been here for three day and calls me Mun Ha! I'm turning spineless" 

Sam continued cleaning her station, throwing handkerchiefs soaked with ink and blood in the trash, placing new plastic in the chair so the next client could sit. When she began setting each piece of equipment in its proper box to stick it in her backpack Lawlor interjected. 

"You have another client waiting in the reception" 

"What? Alice was the last client in my book for today!" she protested. 

"He's a special client " 

From that simple phase Sam knew she lost the debate "Fine" 

"If you're not up to it I can understand" Jax intervened. 

Sam kept a straight face when she turned her chair around "I thought you were going to show me around not explore me" 

His laugh was sufficient to break a smile on her face "I still am! After" 

"Deal! What would you want this rumble servant to tattoo?" 

"Lawlor is doing the drawing" 

"Right...so we wait" 

Not even a full minute had passed when Jax asked "Why tattoos?" 

"My roommate saw my drawings once and told me I was really talented and asked for a special sketch so she could tattoo. When she went to do it she asked if I could go and that's when I met her brother, the tattoo artist that placed me under his wing." her eyes were lost in some place on her memories" Why motorcycles?" 

"We're playing 21 questions?!" he joked. 

"I'll give you 3...after your answer" 

"My dad was the founder and president of the MC, so I grew up in the middle of those that today I call brothers" 

"I feel you on that one. I grew up in an orphanage and it was there that I met my brother and since then we share a bond that some biological brothers don't have" 

"Where's he now? Your brother" 

"He signed up in the army" her eyes carried all the emotions that her posture wouldn't show. Jax knew that there was way more to the story than that. 

"Am I interrupting the date?" 

"If we say yes will you go?" Sam bluffed. 

"Of course not!" he stated matter of factually. 

He handed Jax the sketch "What do you think?" 

"It amazing" to the lonely tomb was added some crows flying over it, a cadaverous tree, a macabre moon and a scroll with the words "fallen brothers". 

Sam placed the paper very gently over his tattooed arm and began measuring the area she was going to use to tattoo and how big the objects could be. During all the process she felt those grey eyes on her. 

"You're in good hands my boy!" the elder placed a hand on his shoulders "Will you lock it up Seven?" 

"Yes...do you mind turning the sign to close on your way out?" 

"Ok...Don't do anything I would do" 

They were left alone for the night. Jax's arm was full of purple ink from the paper. 

"Ready?" 

"Always" 

The sound off the tattoo gun went off again.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the delay...  
**


	4. Chapter III

**A/N:** **I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of its characters…**

 **I would like to thank you all for fllowing me on this journey!**

* * *

 **14 August 2008, 05:48 P.M – Opie's house.**

"Tell me again why you didn't get your prospect to do this?" Seven asked while taking a sit on the kitchen counter, a bottle of beer on one hand, a lit cigar between her red lips and eyes focused on the blond sculptured man waxing the living room.

"He went north with Chibs for some club business"

The Reaper appeared to be mocking her with its dance moves that were occasioned by Jax's hard work.

"So I was the first person on your shit list today?" her tone was completely serious, but one look above his shoulders and the attractive man could see her playful smile "You woke up and thought 'who do I hate today? Oh! Seven! Let me call her and request a favor'" she mimicked his voice.

"Darling" he finished the room and looked straight into the double colored eyes that he admired at first sight " you'll never be on my shit list!" the charismatic smile that was his trait spread through his cheeks.

Jax placed all the cleaning material they had used to make the house spotless in the garage and locked the door because that's where he placed Opie's Harley after cleaning and gassing it up.

He took the last beer from the fridge before making his way to the kitchen's table where the ashtray was. Together they had finished 2 packs of beer while cleaning the house. Donna, Opie's ex-wife, had done a hell of a job when she moved out 5 years ago. She took all the furniture with her, with the exception of the couch and the bed. Jax hated the way his best friend broke down without her.

"You can expect my call when I find a suitable place to live in this town 'cause I'll make sure that both of your asses help me clean it!"

"Hey! I invited you to live with me in the MC a bunch of times" his eyes stared at her with curiosity. Every time this topic came up she would get a bit pissed.

"And I denied all 5 times 'cause that room you 'live' in is way smaller than my room at the hostel!" she threw the beer bottle on the trash beside Jax "And it's temporary! When Abel comes you'll have to find a decent place for yourself!"

He laughed at her outburst "I already have a place but Wendy's in it and you could sleep way better without all the moaning coming from Jannine's room"

"Change from one girl moaning all night long to a place that's filled with crow eaters and bikers moaning all day long? That really is temping!" she ironized "Maybe their moans will be my lullaby!" her eyes rolled automatically.

It was always a pleasure to make her burst "Can't say I didn't try" he retracted his shoulders giving her a sad look.

"Yeah…you tried really hard!" the sarcasm was dripping from her words.

He smashed his finished cigar and rose from the chair in one swift motion. Those blue eyes scanned the room on last time "We did a fucking good job here!" he stated happy "But we better leave. By this time they should already have left Chino"

"Blond Prince!" Sam loved to call him with the nickname she had giving her brother years back on the orphanage; him and Jax were like two peas in the pot, except that her brother held a dark beauty while Jax's was more obvious "Dress up! I don't want to be arrested so soon" she threw his shirt.

"With the attitude you have? I don't know how Unser didn't lock you up yet!" he played.

They both climbed on Jax's Harley and slid past the streets of Charming stealing a few glances from the curious inhabitants. She was learning everyday how much the people in town held Jax as their prince. They admired him, loved him and most importantly, respected him. What made all of this work, she thought, was that Jax was sympathetic to all of them, from little kids playing in the park to old ladies in the supermarket. But there was a dark side to this, for he was the type of man that all grandmas warned there granddaughters about and who parents repudiated. Who could blame them? He was way worse then people could imagine, that Sam could guaranty.

"We're late!" she stated upon seeing Harleys parked beyond sight in front of Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair "They're all drunk, I'd bet!"

The outside of the club was packed with skinny ass crow eaters and members from several charters of SAMCRO. The smell of meat on the grill was making Sam's stomach remind her that she only had had lunch. Jax intertwined their fingers together so the other members could see that she wasn't to fool around with. After all, he was the VP of the club hosting the barbecue. Not even when giving those typical half hugs in other members did he let her hand free.

With some difficulty they made it to the inside of the club only to be suffocated by the smell of cigarettes, marijuana, beer and sex that emanated from there. The pool tables were filled with crow eaters sitting on its side cheering for their men of the night. In the leather couch Tig was copulating with a blonde, both seemed not to care about the public place they were. Juice was preparing a few drinks in the bar as Piney and Bobby Elvis were talking animatedly among themselves.

She pulled him closer so she wouldn't have to yell above the music "Let's talk to Piney, he might not be high yet!"

"Hey Old Man!" Jax greeted placing a hand on his shoulders "Where's Opie?"

The white haired men with plastic tubes leaving his nose and connecting with an oxygen tank in his side bag smiled mischievously "He took that Lyla girl to one of the rooms" he said making all of them laugh.

"Hey Piney!" The brunette dropped Jax's hand so she could hug the man "Pleased that your boy is out?"

"Nah! Sooner or later we all serve our time!" he joked "I just hope that he doesn't have trouble readapting"

"Donna left him with nothing!" Jax's voice was full of hatred "I'll see if he sticks here in the club house to get back on his feet!"

"Women!" Bobby intervened, for he had an ex-wife himself "No offense Seven" Instantly the color of his face turned green and a blast of vomit flew directly at her jeans.

"Fuck Bobby!" she had to hold her own vomit "I already told you I'm not your property you fucking bastard!" this was the third time he did this, but like before, he passed out soon after.

"Come on Babe" the blond was containing his laughter "I'll lend you some clothes"

"I swear that I'll kill him tomorrow!"

Most part of the males were to absorbed with their business to take notice of what happened. Nevertheless the female part didn't bother to disguise their laughter. Since Samantha was a friend of Jax, status never reached by any of them, they didn't like her that much because she was a friend of the club and never slept with any of them.

Sam followed Jax to his room in the back and waited, disgusted with herself, as the blond looked for the last batch of clean clothes that his mother, the matriarch of the club, had left yesterday.

"A clean towel and some clothes! Take the time you need" he winked smiling.

The process of undressing took more than imagined, as she avoided touching anywhere with vomit. She did not have to think twice before throwing her black clothes inside a plastic bag that was on the dresser and throwing in the bathroom trash. She would never look at those clothes with the same eyes, let alone wear!

The shower jet was strong enough to make a massage on her back. Her muscles were not yet 100% restored from its misadventure in Ireland. She ran her soapy hands through her body, prolonging in the most damaged areas, such as the burned skin above her left hip and the scars she could reach on her back.

The smoke formed by the hot water made the bathroom an unbearable environment for her to get dressed. She threw the towel on the messy sheets of the bed and wore the sweatshirt he had lent her. The underwear had gone to the trash along the rest of her clothes.

The bedroom door was opened in one quick motion, causing a smelly air and the scent from the party to penetrate the room that was not 'infected' yet. Her thin, pale fingers grabbed her breasts to hide from curious appreciations as her eyes stared at the tall man standing at the door.

He was, she guessed, 6'4" tall, very muscular, with a scraggy beard that matched with the black beanie on his head enriched his small green eyes. In fact, those eyes were scanning her body from top to bottom.

"Big guy?" his eyes met hers for the first time "Eyes up here!" she gestured for her own eyes.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	5. Chapter IV

**A/N: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of its characters…**

 **Thank you all for keeping up with me! A storm is coming up...**

* * *

 **14 August 2008, 22:16 P.M – SAMCRO MC.**

'There's someone eagerly waiting to greet you on room 6' Piney said to his freshly bathed son, whose energy had recently been spend on a crow eater. 

Opie was one of those men which everyone likes. Big words and complicated statements weren't his thing; he preferred the wisdom held in silence. But in the rare occasions he resolved to preach, he did it masterfully. Just like everything else he had his hands on. Maybe all of this was the consequence of the way his heart was held upon his sleeve. 

When Opie arrived in Charming town, after running away from his mother, he found love and affection in the arms of Gemma Teller – Morrow, Jax's mom and the matriarch of SAMCRO. She held a love for him like the one of a mother, for her heart was desperately looking for a replacement to fill the emptiness left by her younger son's death. She suffered and celebrated every moment of his life just like she had with Jax. 

His imprisonment was a hell of an impact on the club since it lost the only member whose knowledge to blow things up with efficiency got detained for 5 years because of an idiot's mistake. If they had knew that the bastard was going to chicken out, they would have never left Opie in his care. Being exiled from Charming and the club was way more gentle than that fucking bastard deserved. The cowardice showed on that day served as an alert to all members. 

Being left alone in the blown up truck yard, getting convicted for botched arson and getting beat up in Chino didn't crumble Opie's spirit. He had faced worse when a prospect to the club. However, when his wife showed up with all the divorce papers and the custody of their children, he went insane. Donna, Kenny and Ellie were an extension of his life and now they were going to abandon him because of some else's mistake? Opie wasn't a rat and he wouldn't turn into one to be with a woman who didn't love him anymore. 

Five years incarcerated were sufficient for him to think of his life and how shitty it looked, for now he had no wife, no kids and no job. But here he was, standing on his two feet and in the dorm room of his brother, staring at a beautiful woman across from him and whose relation to the club he didn't know. 

He didn't want to stare at her half-naked figure, but his eyes were mesmerized by her long shapely legs, where in the left thigh, he noticed a small scar. Her right skinny fingers were holding the two ends of the white sweatshirt together, in a way of covering her sex from his wondering eyes that kept traveling northwards. Her flat stomach was shadowed by the arm that kept her small breasts hid. He had never seen a woman so tall on his life; she easily had 5'10". 

"Hey!" she called. 

He slightly shook his head to abandon all the dirty thoughts that spontaneously arose in his mind and looked at her face. She was all beautiful! Her features were so delicate. From her straight edged nose to her different eyes. 

"Don't even think about it babe!" she turned her back towards him so she could close the sweatshirt "Not a crow eater". 

He was so hypnotized by her beauty that the thought of her being a crow eater never crossed his mind. Before he could reply anything to her and stop looking like a moron who could only slobber, he felt a hand hit his back. 

"Ope! Brother!" Jax slid through the small space between the door and his friend "Been waiting for you to take your delay on certain things!" he laughed heartily "See you met Seven already!" it was obvious that the big guy got mesmerized by her beauty just like Jax had when he first met her. 

"'Meet' wouldn't be the word I'd use to describe" her skilled fingers made a high ponytail before she turned around in nothing but the blonde's white sweatshirt. She was sexy as hell. 

"I'm sorry!" was all he could think to say. Later, he would kill his father "Pa told me to come here!" 

"And did he tell you to stare at the nice lady?" she held a serious face, but was having a lot of fun with his discomfort. 

"No" he wasn't going to let her intimidate him "He actually said" his feet began taking him towards her "there was someone crazy to greet me" 

She didn't have to lift her head so much to face him, like most had to "and did that old fool say anything else?" her fingers touched his cut. 

Their flirtatious war was entertaining Jax. The last time he seen his friend flirt with anyone was back in high school when they met Donna and Tara. Maybe Seven's defiant spirit could break the ice wall that was establishing in Opie's heart. Now days, he didn't seem to love anything. 

"Since you guys seem so accommodated in my room" the blond man began having his fun "I'll wait at the bar" his hand was already in the doorknob when the couple looked at him "The condoms are in the first drawer on the nightstand" he slammed the door. 

"Do you mind if I finished getting dressed?" she pushed him against the bed "I already missed half of the party because of Bobby!" she pick one of Jax's boxer and put it on "A little bit loose" She still felt half-naked, but either way, she would look more dressed than any of the crow eaters outside. And the boys knew better then to try anything. 

Who the hell was this woman who knew the members and wasn't a crow eater? 

"That bastard is going to see! I'll get him back" she walk to the door and glanced back at him "Are you coming or not?" 

He was still curious on who this girl was. Why hadn't anyone told him about her? How long has she been hanging with the club? Was she someone's old lady? If so, who? 

"By the way, I'm Seven" she extended her hand "I'm sorry about the little show back there!" her smile was innocent "It's not everyday someone sees me the way I came to life" 

"Someone definitely should!" he said before he could contain himself, she laughed "I'm Opie" her hand appeared fragile in his, but her grip was strong. 

"Pleasure!" 

They walked side by side up to the bar where Jax, Piney and Half-Sack talked. The younger was preparing a bunch of tequila shots for the old man. 

"Here Half-Sack, I'll take over it" she skillfully rained the tequila into all the cups. 

"I knew you were in a dry spell, brother "Jax placed his arm through Opie's shoulders "but I thought you were going to need more than 3 minutes" he laughed with Piney. 

"Shut up and drink!" Sam interfered. 

The smell of sex was way worse than from when they arrived, the music was still pumping loud, but then again, now she was part of the party and all those things only made it better. They kept turning dose after dose in their space of the bar until a crow eater appeared out of nowhere and began placing her hands all over Jax. Sam already knew how hard it was for the blond prince to say no. 

"Sorry babe, not tonight" he politely declined the red-haired. 

"Did he turn into a pussy since I went to Chino?" Opie looked serious while interrogating his father "Last I remember he was more than willing to go with any crow eater" 

"I can have her anytime brother…but tonight? Tonight is all about your freedom!" Jax lifted his small glass in the middle of all "To Ope!" 

"To Ope!" the sound of clicking echoed above the music. 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**


End file.
